That Spring Day (when we fall in love)
by zenith19
Summary: [Chap.3 -end] Fool in love, itulah julukan Namjoon yang dia dapat dari kakaknya semenjak dia menjadi pelanggan rutin dari sebuah cafe dipinggiran kota Colmar, Perancis. Semua ini karena seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir cafe itu. Dan Jimin, sahabatnya, benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali. [NamGi/SugaMon] ; Fluff; [Formerly entitled weeks of love]
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : **W** eeks **o** f **L** ove

 **Pairing** : **N** am **G** i / **S** uga **M** on

 **Genre** : Fluff ; Romance

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght** : Mini Series

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

 **Foreword :** My First Fiction in BTS Fandom, Please enjoy and I hope you'll like it ^_^

.

.

.

...oOOo...

.

.

.

 _Entre deux qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles. [ Two hearts in love need no words ] –Valmore, Marceline Desbordes._

.

.

 _ **C'est Lundi –Senin**_

.

Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, kembali berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah cermin setengah badan yang tergantung pada dinding kamar pucat membosankan itu untuk yang –sepertinya- keseratus kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir. Memeriksa kembali perpaduan warna antara kaus berwarna hitam yang dia padukan dengan _cardigan_ putih ber- _stripe_ biru gelap. Tulisan _**RAP MONSTER**_ yang tercetak cukup besar pada bagian belakang kausnya kini sudah tertutup sempurna.

Dibuka dan dikencangkannya ikat pinggang yang menahan _jeans_ hitam yang memeluk sempurna kedua kaki panjangnya sekali lagi, memastikan agar tidak ada kejadian memalukan jika tiba-tiba saja celana panjang yang paling tidak disukainya itu memilih untuk tidak bekerja sama.

Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam itupun sudah bertengger sempurna pada hidungnya. Jam tangan sudah terpasang pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Namjoon menoleh kekanan dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada cermin, mencoba untuk merapihkan kembali anak rambut diatas telinga kirinya, sebelum menoleh kekiri untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan sisi lain rambutnya.

Hari ini dia sedang mencoba cara berpakaian baru yang sedikit berbeda dengan selera _fashion_ -nya. Jika biasanya Namjoon lebih menyukai gaya _gothic_ dan _vintage_ dalam memilih _outfit of the day_ andalannya, kali ini dia memilih selera _fashion_ yang lebih umum untuk anak-anak seumurnya. Dan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga, disaat seperti inilah Namjoon sangat bersyukur dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang seperti model majalah terkenal –hanya badannya, untuk wajah, Namjoon sedikit tidak yakin meskipun menurut kakak dan adiknya dia memiliki karisma yang membuatnya terlihat menarik dimata orang lain. 

_Gel_ rambut yang dia pinjam –dengan tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu- pada kakaknya, sepertinya sudah bekerja dengan baik pada rambut cokelatnya. Tersenyum, Namjoon mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot-otot wajahnya. Hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak mengalami kram otot saat mencoba sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan untuk orang lain itu.

Melihat sejenak ke arah meja belajarnya, Namjoon mengambil ransel hitam dan memasukan beberapa barang kedalamnya. Laptop yang setiap hari menjadi penghuni tetap ransel itu kini telah digantikan oleh _iPad_ dan sebuah _Playstation Portable_. Tidak lupa dengan iPhone dan earphone kesayangannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya juga dia masukan kedalam ranselnya –karena Namjoon takut celana yang sedikit terlalu ketat ini akan menggores permukaan layar telepone genggamnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit ringan akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kecil pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dihadapan cermin yang sama. Dia hanya berharap permulaan minggu ini akan berjalan seperti apa yang dia harapkan minggu lalu. Ransel hitamnya pun mengalung nyaman dipunggung ketika Namjoon memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya dia keluar rumah.

.

..oOOo..

.

Hari ini langit cerah.

Awan-awan putih mulai beriringan membentuk gugusan dengan berbagai macam variasi yang unik. Latar belakang langit biru seolah menyempurnakan suasana musim semi yang sudah mulai terasa diberbagai tempat. Salju-salju telah mencair dan berbagai bunga mulai bermekaran ditaman-taman kota.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil dengan berjalan kaki. Menurutnya dengan berjalan kaki, udara pagi yang masih segar jauh lebih terasa dan dia bisa dengan seksama menikmati perubahan musim disekelilingnya. Rumah-rumah yang berderet disepanjang jalan inipun sudah mulai memasang berbagai macam bunga dijendela-jendelanya, seolah meneriakan bahwa musim semi memang sudah benar-benar datang. Namjoon hanya berdoa agar hari ini tidak turun hujan.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Namjoon menetap di Perancis. Setelah perceraian kedua orang tuanya hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Namjoon merasa senang setelah akhirnya sang ibu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan atasannya dikantor. Awalnya Namjoon memang merasa kesal dan tersisihkan karena kasih sayang sang ibu yang semula hanya untuknya kini terbagi. Tapi Namjoon yang saat itu berumur enam belas tahun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ibunya juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya. Dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencoba mempercayai ayah tirinya.

Lalu tiga tahun lalu, ayah tirinya dipindah tugaskan ke Perancis untuk beberapa bulan. Namun karena perkembangan bisnis di negara ini bagus, akhirnya mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap disini.

Negara ini memang indah. Bunganya, musimnya, bangunannya, penduduknya, bahkan bahasanya meneriakan keromantisan yang tiada henti. Untuk orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Perancis adalah negara yang tepat untuk meneriakan apa yang mereka rasakan pada satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba dahi Namjoon berkerut. Pria dengan tingi seratus delapan puluh satu centimeter itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Namjoon baru teringat dengan rencananya. Apa yang hendak dia lakukan hari ini membuat jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari ritmenya yang biasa.

Membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat dan terasa dingin. _Seperti orang bodoh_ , suara teriakan kakak tirinya sebulan yang lalu kembali berdengung ditelinganya. Namjoon sendiri heran bagaimana bisa pria itu membacanya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka begitu saja. Seingat Namjoon, dia sudah berusaha membuat _cover_ terbaik untuk mengamankan rahasianya ini.

Ah, Namjoon lupa bahwa kakaknya itu adalah seorang calon psikolog yang saat itu sedang mempelajari ilmu _face reading_. Tapi tetap saja Namjoon ragu, kakaknya itu memang berhasil mengaplikasikan ilmnunya atau hanya sekedar melakukan keisengan yang berhadiah?

Okay, lupakan soal kakaknya yang sedikit sok tahu itu. Saat ini Namjoon kembali menghirup udara pagi ini dalam-dalam, mengikat beberapa oksigen untuk kelancaran peredaran darahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan karbondioksida didalam tubuhnya untuk membantu tanaman-tanamanhijau melakukan proses photosintesis.

Dan dengan langkah pasti akhirnya Namjoon berjalan menelusuri tiga blok gang sebelum akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia tidak akan terlihat seperti orang yang mencurigakan seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

.

..oOOo..

.

Bunyi kerincing bel yang dipasang diatas pintu kayu dengan empat kaca transparan berukuran lima belas kali lima belas sentimeter dibagian atasnya membuat suasana cafe yang masih sepi pagi itu sedikit terusik. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari ruangan kecil dibelakang kasir lalu diikuti dengan teriakan _'Bienvenue'_ –selamat datang, yang berasal dari seorang pria.

Nafas Namjoon tercekat ketika pria dibelakang mesin register itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Mata sang pria yang kecil –namun entah kenapa Namjoon dapat melihat jelas binar dimanik itu- memandang lurus kearahnya, membuat sesuatu dalam perut Namjoon tiba-tiba saja bergejolak. _Shit! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku selalu merasa mual tiba-tiba?_ Maki Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Namjoon-ah! Selamat pagi!" Sapa pria itu lagi ramah. Lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan senyuman palin indah yang pernah dilihat oleh Namjoon. Seolah matahari pagi ini sedang berpindah pada wajah pria dihadapannya. Mungkin besok Namjoon harus menggunakan _sunglass_ untuk melindungi matanya dari pancaran sinar pria dihadapannya ketika dia berkunjung lagi ke cafe ini.

"Lebih pagi dari biasanya." Tambah pria itu, masih dengan senyum yang sama. " _Croisant_ dan _black coffee_ , seperti biasa?" tanya pria yang kini mulai sibuk dengan mesin registernya untuk mencatat pesanan Namjoon yang hanya bisa menunjuk canggung. Detik saat pria itu mempersilahkan Namjoon menunggu dengan menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terletak dipojok cafe dengan sebuah jendela besar disisi kanannya, Namjoon mengumpat pelan dalam hatinya. _Sepertinya aku benar-benar mual!_

.

..oOOo..

.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu sejak saat Namjoon datang. _Croisant_ ketiganya sudah habis sejak setengah jam yang lalu sedangkan _black coffee_ yang dipesannya untuk sarapan tadi sudah berubah menjadi _orange juice_ dan mata Namjoon terfokus pada layar _iPad_ -nya.

Okay,sebenarnya mata Namjoon tidak sedang terfokus pada layar _iPad_ -nya, tapi pada seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang mesin register sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan seolah jiwanya sudah merasa lengkap. Tatapan yang membuat Namjoon merasa iri setiap kali dia menyadari arti dari tatapan pria itu.

Min Yoongi, adalah nama yang selama hampir empat bulan ini bergema didalam kepalanya –atau mungkin sudah mulai membuat kerangka ukiran dihatinya, Namjoon mulai mempercayai hal ini- dan membuat Namjoon merasakan berbagai perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan perasaan ini tidak sama seperti saat dia mendekati Jullie, pacar pertamanya di Perancis dua tahun yang lalu.

Namjoon hanya berharap bahwa pemilik cafe ini tidak –atau tidak mempunyai rencana- mengunjungi cafenya, atau Namjoon akan mengalami peristiwa tidak mengenakan seperti yang dialaminya seminggu lalu.

Dicurigai sebagai _stalker_ bukan hal yang menyenangkan apalagi jika orang yang menjadi object of affection-mu sedang berada ditempat yang sama saat peristiwa itu terjadi. _Hey, Namjoon doesn't stalk, he investigates._

Mungkin setelah _orange juice_ -nya habis, Namjoon akan pergi dari cafe ini.

 _Eummm...mungkin._

.

.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

.

.

 _Le coeur a ses rainsons que la rainson ne connait point. [The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of] –Blaise Pascal_

.

.

.

 _ **C'est Mercredi –Rabu**_

.

Namjoon tidak tahu mengapa dia ada disini lagi. Entah sudah berapa pagi dia melewati cafe ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada cafe ini kecuali fakta bahwa Yoongi selalu mengambil shift paginya setiap hari senin, rabu dan jumat. _Fool in love_ , kakaknya selalu membisikan kata itu pada Namjoon setiap pagi ketika dia hendak menghabiskan waktunya di The Min's.

Cafe kecil dipinggir kota Colmar, Perancis itu sendiri bukan cafe yang terkenal. Lagi, hanya sebuah cafe biasa dengan penjaga cafe-nya yang luar biasa –setidaknya itu menurut Namjoon. Tapi justru suasana tenang dan nyaman yang diteriakan oleh tembok-tembok cokelatnya inilah yang menarik beberapa pengunjung tetap bertahan menghabiskan waktu disini.

Sandwich isi tuna yang dipesan Namjoon baru saja datang bersamaan dengan caramel machiato dingin untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang sengaja dikosongkannya setiap pagi. Tentu saja itu adalah alasan utama Namjoon datang kesini. Sarapan, sekaligus memandang Yoongi dengan segala detail gerakannya. Okay, mungkin saat ini Namjoon harus mengakui bahwa dia adalah benar seorang _stalker._

Ya Tuhan! Namjoon merasa dia sudah benar-benar menjadi orang yang menyedihakn. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, tidak pernah dia segugup ini hanya karena berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang disukainya. Sepertinya, jantungnya yang malang itu sudah siap meledak kapan saja. Dan perutnya yang belum menunjukan tanda-tanda _six-pack_ walaupun hampir setiap malam dia diam-diam ke _gym_ , selalu menunjukan reaksi kimia yang aneh.

Campuran antara geli, diremas, diputar, entahlah Namjoon sendiri sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan rasanya. Atau mungkin hanya kadar asam lambungnya yang sedang tinggi? Karena setiap kali Yoongi tersenyum kearahnya, rasa mual yang tiba-tiba juga rasa pusing dikepalanya seolah terasa semakin nyata. Sebaiknya akhir minggu nanti dia harus membuat janji dengan dokter Fraincais, takut-takut ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Atau apakan semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mengalami hal yang sama seperti Namjoon ketika bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya? Jika memang begini rasanya, mungkin orang-orang yang mengantri di klinik dokter Franicais memiliki gejala yang sama dengan yang Namjoon alami?

"Kau benar-benar seperti penguntit, Namjoon!" sapa Jimin –yang entah dari mana munculnya- sukses membuat Namjoon hampir saja tersedak tomat cherry yang baru saja dia masukan ke mulutnya. Pria dengan tampang _boyish_ itu kini duduk dihadapannya sambil mengangkat sudut kiri bibirnya. Bahasa tubuh yang Namjoon yakini Jimin pelajari dari dirinya.

"Shut up, Jimin! Just shut up." respon Namjoon sambil memukul pelan dadanya dan meminum caramel machiato-nya perlahan. Jimin, pria dengan rambut _brunette_ yang berasal dari Ilsan –kota di Korea, tempat Namjoon berasal- ini hanya melipat kedua tangannya diatasnya meja kayu sambil tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi shift Yoongi akan selesai, jadi aku bisa menebak bahwa setelah inipun kau akan pergi dari sini, ya kan?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Kali ini tangan kanannya sibuk menopang dagunya dan sebelah alisnya terangkat menunggu sanggahan dari pria teman satu sekolahnya ini.

Namjoon hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis yang biasa dia berikan pada semua orang –kecuali Yoongi tentunya. "Tentu saja, algipula makan siangku sudah hampir habis. Dan bertemu denganmu dikampus sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, jadi berada ditempat kerjamu bukan hal yang bijaksana untukku."

"Auuchh! Sepertinya kau tidak berfikir seperti itu ketika aku masih satu shift dengan Yoongi." Balas Jimin dengan ekspresi yang seolah kesakitan sambil memegangi dada tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Lagi, Namjoon hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mulai mengambil tindakan? Sebelum pria dengan rambut pirang mempesona itu diambil oleh sahabatmu ini?" Goda Jimin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Namjoon. Jika saja Namjoon sedang minum, mungkin tanpa pikir panjang dia akan langsung menyemburkannya ke wajah Jimin. Sayangnya, didalam mulutnya saat ini sedang tidak ada apa-apa, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menyembut atau melempar Jimin dengan apapun. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan oleh Namjoon.

"Dalam mimpimu, Jimin!"

"Oh, kau tahu aku bisa kalau aku mau, Namjoon-hyung."

" _Don't you dare, Park Jimin!"_ Ancam Namjoon. Matanya memandang Jimin marah, sementara otot-otot tubuhnya menegang sempurna, tapi anehnya rasanya tidak sama dengan yang dia alami ketika melewati cafe ini tiap pagi. Rasanya semua badannya sakit dan keinginan untuk mengepalkan tangan dan menghadiahkannya pada wajah Jimin sangat besar sekali.

Dan sebelum Namjoon melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya –melayangkan kepalan tangannya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa kata. Membuat Jimin bersandar sempurna pada sofa cokelat dibelakangnya, menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum lebar sambil memutar-mutar gelas ditangannya.

Namjoon. Sahabatnya yang genius dan bodoh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

..oOOo..

.

Malam ini dingin.

Penghangat ruangan yang dipasang dengan kadar sedang pada kamar bernuansa cokelat pucat milik Namjoon itu sepertinya tidak bisa membuat tubuh pemiliknya merasa hangat. Anehnya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah percakapannya dengan Jimin siang tadi. Meskipun Jimin sering bergurau dengannya, Namjoon tidak berfikir bahwa pria itu sedang bercanda tadi.

Matanya memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Seolah menantang. Bukan berarti Namjoon takut dengan tantangan Jimin siang tadi, hanya saja Namjoon merasa bodoh karena terpancing dengan perkataan Jimin.

Meskipun mereka bersahabat, Namjoon tidak pernah menceritakan tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Yoongi pada Jimin. Seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, kecuali bahwa kehadirannya setiap pagi di The Min's dan kenyataan bahwa dia memperhatikan Yoongi dari balik laptop atau iPad-nya disadari oleh orang lain.

Sialnya, kenapa harus Jimin yang menyadarinya? Kenapa bukan Yoongi sendiri yang menyadari bahwa Namjoon sudah sejak lama memperhatikannya? _Cih, kau pengecut Namjoon,_ makinya pada diri sendiri. Dihempaskannya nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

 _Menyedihkan! Kenapa kehidupan cintanya harus semiris ini?_

Pertama, orang tuanya tidak tahu bahwa dia menyukai seorang pria. Namjoon baru akan mengatakannya jika dia sudah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada penjaga mesin register itu nanti –tak lama lagi.

Kedua, _object of affection_ -nya benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaannya. Tapi jika difikir kembali, Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan percakapan selain ketika si pirang bertanya apa pesanan Namjoon dan dia hanya menjawab dengan apa yang ingin dipesannya. Selebihnya? Tidak ada! Nihil!

Ketiga, sahabat yang selama ini dia fikir _'straight'_ karena berhasil mengoleksi lebih dari dua puluh gadis –yang semuanya sudah resmi menjadi mantan pacarnya- hanya dalam waktu setahun, ternyata memiliki minat yang sama dengannya. _Damn,_ _that stupid gym maniac!_ _Bukan, yang bodoh bukan Jimin, tapi dirimu sendiri!_ Sepertinya belakangan ini Namjoon sering sekali memaki dirinya sendiri.

Aish! Lagipula ada apa dengan hati Namjoon?

Dari ribuan gadis cantik yang ada di kota ini, dari ratusan gadis yang ada disekolahnya, dari puluhan gadis yang mengambil mata pelajaran sama dengannya, dari lima gafdis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, dari Jullie, Diane, Michelle yang dekat dengannya, tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Sebingung ini, sepenakut ini, semenyedihkan ini.

 _Arrrrrggghhhh!_ Namjoon mengacak rambutnya kesal. Mungkin dengan mengacak rambutnya, jaringan-jaringan yang ada di dalam otaknya ikut bergeser ketempatnya semula dan mengembalikan Namjoon seperti dulu.

Besok, Namjoon akan mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbincang dengan si pirang yang menggemaskan itu. Dan itu pasti! _Fool in love,_ kata-kata kakaknya itu kembali berulang dikepalanya. Namun, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya sebagai ejekan, tapi sebagai pujian.

Kadang, memang orang menjadi bodoh ketika mereka jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 _ **... To be continue**_

Hi, this is my first NamGi / SugaMon Fanfiction in this site.I start _**Weeks of Love**_ because currently I am so in love with NamGi –Please do love them so much.

For the maintime, please anticipate more NamGi / SugaMon from me. ^_^

 _So, tell me what you think about this?_

.

 _Au revoir,_

 **Zen.** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : **W** eeks **o** f **L** ove

 **Pairing** : **N** am **G** i / **S** uga **M** on

 **Genre** : Fluff ; Romance

[ **B** OY **x B** OY –I've warned you!]

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght** : Mini Series / Chaptered

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

 **Foreword :** My First Fiction in BTS Fandom, Please enjoy and I hope you'll like it ^_^

.

.

.

 **...oOOo...**

.

.

.

 _Si l'amour n'est qu'une illusion, alors qu'est-ce que la realite? [If love is nothing but illusion, then what is real?] –Anynomous_

.

.

.

 _ **C'est Vendredi –Jumat**_

.

" _Excuse me?!"_

Yoongi berseru tiba-tiba. Sedikit mengagetkan pria dihadapannya, tetapi kalimat tadi bukan kalimat sembarangan. Yoongi hanya takut jika dia salah mendengar atau salah mengartikan kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu. Meskipun sudah hampir dua tahun Yoongi menetap di Perancis, tapi dia masih agak kesulitan dengan pelafalan serta pemahaman bahasa negara ini.

Sungguh sulit.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata –meskipun Yoongi bukan pribadi yang dengan senang hati mengatakan hal ini pada orang banyak- yang harus dia keluarkan saat mempelajarinya. Semua ini dia lakukan untuk sepupunya. Sudah tidak ada apapun yang tersisa di Seoul, jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjaga cafe milik sepupunya. Lagipula, sepupunya saat ini tengah berada di Jerman dengan kekasihnya. Tidak jauh, hanya sekitar dua puluh kilo meter dari tempat Yoongi berada saat ini.

Pikiran Yoongi kembali teralih kepada pemuda dihadapannya ketika Namjoon, pemuda yang hampir setiap pagi sarapan di cafe ini mengeluarkan suara seraknya. Sedikit mengingatkan Yoongi pada suara kekasih sepupunya, namun suara Namjoon jauh lebih lembut.

" _Tu as de beaux yeux..."_ ulang Namjoon lagi. Begitu Yoongi memastikan bahwa hal yang didengarnya benar, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Namjoon. Wajah pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ itu kini juga memerah, Yoongi yakin wajahnya kini juga sama bersemunya dengan wajah Namjoon.

Pemuda itu baru saja memuji bahwa matanya indah.

 _God,_ ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba organ yang terletak didadanya itu berdetak tidak seperti biasanya? Dan sepertinya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendadak beterbangan di perutnya hingga Yoongi merasa ingin sekali tersenyum lebar –karena rasanya sedikit geli. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ucapan terima kasih yang lirih.

Itu adalah kata baru yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon selain menyebutkan pesanannya. Meskipun mereka berdua bersama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang Korea, mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Perancis untuk komunikasi sehari-hari. Namun bukan berarti mereka sering berbicara.

Kadang Yoongi merasa bahwa Namjoon datang bukan sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya, tapi juga untuk menemaninya selama dia menghabiskan waktu _shift_ paginya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Yoongi harapkan. Sadar atau tidak, Yoongi tahu bahwa dia sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda itu.

Sosoknya yang tenang dan terkendali membuat Yoongi merasa iri. Bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat begitu tenang? Yoongi juga tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah teman kuliah Jimin, atau pelanggan disini lebih sering memanggilnya _James_. Entahlah, sejak Yoongi bekerja disini, dia sudah terbiasa dengan nama James, sedikit agak aneh jika ada yang memanggilnya Jimin disini.

Meskipun Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengamati Namjoon setiap kali dia datang. Memperhatikan betapa seriusnya pemuda itu dengan _laptop_ atau _iPad_ -nya. Betapa pilihan warna pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat sesuai dan terlihat menawan, -walaupun kadang Yoongi sering mempertanyakan selera _fashion_ Namjoon yang sedikit terlalu _eksentrik_ menurut pendapatnya. Bagaimana kacamatanya turun ketika secara tidak sengaja dia tertidur dibalik _laptop_ , atau bagaimana dia membentuk dan menata rambutnya setiap hari –setelah dia terbangun dari tidur tidak sengajanya.

Jika saja Yoongi memiliki keberanian lebih, Yoongi mungkin sudah menyapanya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika si pemuda dengan lesung pipi yang hanya nampak ketika dia tersenyum itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan _americano_ hangat di kemeja putihnya karena dia terlalu fokus dengan _iPhone_ ditangan. Tetapi tentu saja rasa malu dan _syndrome_ antisosial yang sudah mendarah daging mencegahnya untuk menyapa Namjoon lebih dulu. Dan ketika pemuda yang sudah sejak empat bulan lalu rutin menyantap sarapan di cafe ini baru saja merayunya, bolehkan Yoongi merasa senang?

Lalu ketika pemuda berkacamata hitam itu memilih kursi yang biasa ditempatinya –dipojok cafe yang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca besar- Yoongi membalik tubuhnya membelakangi mesin register kemudian tersenyum lepas.

Yoongi bisa merasakan otot-otot wajahnya mulai terasa kaku karena bibirnya masih tersenyum begitu lepas, bahkan ketika dia membuat _Caramel Machiato_ dan _Sandwich_ tuna kesukaan Namjoon. Siapapun yang melihat Yoongi saat ini pasti akan berfikir bahwa dia sedang mabuk. Karena selain wajahnya yang sumringah, pipinya yang semakin memerah bisa menjadi indikasi yang tepat.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang senang, _Suga_." Sapa Belle ramah. Wanita setengah baya yang memang biasa menghabiskan waktu paginya berdiam di The Min's tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Lagipula, wanita seumuran Belle memang paling senang mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari orang-orang sekitarnya –dalam hal ini Yoongi sedang tidak beruntung.

Begitu selesai menata _Sandwich_ tuna dan _Caramel Machiato_ untuk diantarkan pada Namjoon, Yoongi tidak langsung mengantarnya, melainkan mencatat pesanan Belle terlebih dahulu. Dengan senyum yang masih bersarang diwajahnya, Yoongi memfokuskan pandangan –dan juga pikirannya- pada wanita favoritnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Walaupun pria pirang itu tahu apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Belle, Yoongi berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Matanya mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang baru pada wanita dihadapannya sejenak, "Jepit rambut yang lucu, Belle!" coba Yoongi, mendadak merasa bahwa jepit rambut berwarna kuning dengan bentuk kupu-kupu yang sedang dikenakan oleh Belle adalah hal yang spektakuler. "Aku yakin Mike pasti akan menyukai penampilanmu hari ini, kau terlihat sangat cerah dan menarik." Tambah Yoongi lagi, kali ini tidak lupa dia tambahkan dengan kedipan dari matanya.

Belle memutar matanya, seolah sadar bahwa Yoongi sedang mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang tadi dimulainya. Namun wanita dengan rambut yang sudah mulai putih itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu, Yoongi benar-benar tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya diam. Jadi, Belle memilih untuk melepaskan Yoongi saat ini. Lagipula, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak meyadari apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya.

Jelas, Belle mengetahui apa yang membuat Yoongi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sinar yang dipancarkannya hari ini terlihat lebih menyilaukan dari biasanya.

"Aish, seperti biasa kau pandai bicara! Buatkan aku yang seperti biasa, okay?!" kata Belle akhirnya sebelum berjalan kembali keluar The Min's, kemudian duduk pada kursi yang disediakan dibagian depan cafe.

Sementara itu Yoongi berteriak senang dalam hatinya. Setidaknya, dia ingin menyimpan sendiri pujian Namjoon tadi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa jantungnya sudah siap untuk berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, Yoongi akhirnya mengantarkan pesanan Namjoon. Berharap bahwa kupu-kupu diperutnya akan bertingkah sedikit jinak ketika mereka berhadapan nanti.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

 _Tiga..._

 _Dua..._

 _Satu..._

Namjoon berusaha untuk terus terfokus pada _iPhone_ -nya ketika dia menyadari bahwa langkat kaki yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu tepat berhenti dihadapannya. Ingin sekali Namjoon berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus bercinta dengan benda kesayangannya itu. Hanya saja wangi farfum yang berasal dari pria dihadapannya begitu mengganggu indera penciumannya.

" _Sandwich_ tuna dan _Caramel Machiato_ sudah tersaji dimeja, silahkan menikmati sarapan anda." sapa Yoongi. Dari suaranya saja Namjoon bisa tahu bahwa Yoongi benar-benar menyukai pekerjaannya. Mana ada orang yang begitu bersemangat dipagi hari seperti ini?

Namjoon yang biasanya mungkin tidak akan menghiraukannya –atau lebih tepatnya berusaha keras untuk menahan wajahnya diatas iPad atau laptopnya- agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda ini. Namun, hari ini Namjoon membawa semangat baru untuk kehidupan cintanya. Namjoon tidak ingin kelangsungan jalan asmaranya menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Tidak! Namjoon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Suga." Balas Namjoon. "Apakah kau bisa menemaniku sebentar disini?" Tambah Namjoon lagi. Dan sepertinya pilihan kalimatnya kali ini tidak begitu bagus karena Namjoon bisa melihat pemuda yang kini sedang memeluk nampan dihadapannya mengerutkan dahinya.

Namjoon meletakan iPhone-nya kembali ke atas meja kemudian menggeser _Caramel Machiato_ miliknya dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Yoongi. Disana Namjoon bisa melihat rasa bingung bercampur dengan sedikit rasa takut, tetapi binar dimata indah itu tidak hilang sama sekali. Untungnya Namjoon sedang duduk saat ini, karena jika tidak, Namjoon yakin dia pasti akan tersungkur dilantai ketika dia merasakan lututnya lemas hanya karena dipandang oleh Yoongi.

Buru-buru Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari kalimat barusan, "Maksudku, eum...untuk berbincang sedikit, eum..dan tentu saja kalau kau tidak sedang sibuk. Ya, jika kau tidak sedang sibuk." Tambah Namjoon dengan nada canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja." Respon Yoongi sedikit terlalu cepat, membuat Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja kayu hitam itu kepada pemuda yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. _Maniiiiiiiisssss_ sekali hingga membuat gusi Namjoon berdenyut.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mengantarkan pesanan Belle dulu." Tambah Yoongi. Entah karena Namjoon terlalu terkejut begitu Yoongi menyetujui ajakannya atau karena memang Yoongi yang begitu mudah menyetujui permintaan abstrak Namjoon, pria berkacamata itu hanya memandang Yoongi menuju mesih register dengan mulut yang terbuka.

 _Ada apa ini? Mengapa seolah semua hal yang baik sedang berpihak pada Namjoon hari ini?_

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

Jimin memandang pemuda yang tengah sibuk menghitung total pemasukan The Min's hari ini dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Mata kecil berkelopak satu itu memincing curiga, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap-usap dagunya. Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak si pemuda pirang membelakanginya dan memeriksa selisih pendapatan cafe dengan konsentrasi yang tidak boleh terganggu.

Ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi.

Itulah kesimpulan yang didapatkan oleh otaknya begitu rekan kerjanya itu berbalik dan menunjukan wajah sumringah itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Jimin menyesal dia memaksa Yoongi untuk mengisi _shift_ siangnya untuk beberapa jam tadi, kini dia kehilangan narasumber paling penting yang menjadi saksi mata atas keanehan sikap Yoongi. _Belle_.

Ah, Jimin menyukai wanita itu.

Belle merupakan informan –or inforwoman- andalannya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang terjadi di The Min's ketika Jimin tidak berada disana. Belle, yang memang rutin menikmati sarapannya setiap hari di The Min's merupakan rekan kerjanya dalam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi yang aneh selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dan sejauh ini, informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Belle bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya.

Tetapi karena hari ini dia ada keperluan mendadak dikampus, dia tidak bisa mengorek informasi dari wanita itu karena dia sudah pulang ketika Jimin datang. Alhasil, Jimin harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi pagi tadi hingga membuat Min Yoongi begitu mengerikan malam ini.

"Apakah sepupumu akhirnya berbaik hati untuk menaikan gaji kita?" tanya Jimin berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan dan membuat Yoongi menoleh kearahnya. Yang ditanya menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan –tanda bahwa dia sedang mengingat sesuatu-, kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan mesin registernya. Jimin hampir saja mendengus kencang, namun dia berusaha untuk menahan diri karena dia tidak ingin usahanya menggali informasi dari Yoongi terkuak begitu saja.

"Kau tahu sepupuku itu agak perhitungan soal keuangan, _James_. Naik gaji adalah hal terakhir yang ada dipikirannya, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Lagipula, pengunjung reguler di cafe kita hanya ada beberapa orang saja." Jawab Yoongi akhirnya setelah lima menit berlalu. _Pekerjaannya sepertinya sudah selesai_ , pikir Jimin. Kini Yoongi memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada Jimin dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu sepupumu itu mau berbaik hati pada anak kampus sepertiku. Uang sewa apartemenku naik bulan depan dan teman sekamarku baru saja berhenti dari tempat _part time_ -nya." Balas Jimin pasrah. Mencoba untuk mengaplikasikan _trick_ yang dia dapat dari _flatmate_ -nya.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kemudian dia berbalik untuk mengambil _mug_ yang sejak tadi ada di sebelah mesin registernya. "Kau tahu kan kalau caramu itu tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk membuatku bercerita tentang hidupku padamu? Tetapi kalau kau memang ingin _curhat_ , aku termasuk pendengar yang baik." Kata Yoongi datar.

"Cih, sikapmu padaku dan pada pelangganmu sungguh sangat berbeda," keluh Jimin yang kini sibuk dengan _lemonade_ -nya, "kau benar-benar mengerikan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, alisnya bertaut dan ekspresinya terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Pelanggan adalah raja, dan raja harus diperlakukan sebaik mungkin. Aku yakin kau diberikan pelatihan yang sama oleh Jiyoung." Komentar Yoongi datar.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Namjoon mengetahui sikap aslimu? Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke cafe ini untuk menikmati Sandwich tuna buatanmu itu." Jawab Jimin lemas –sebenarnya itu hanya taktik saja sih, agar emosi Yoongi sedikit tersulut. Dan sepertinya Jimin berhasil karena sekarang wajah Yoongi benar-benar berubah merah seperti tomat.

Melihat wajah Yoongi yang mendadak memerah itu, Jimin yakin bahwa ada suatu hal yang terjadi antara Namjoon dan Yoongi pagi tadi. Hanya saja dia tidak yakin apakah dia berani mengambil resiko dipecat Jiyoung karena mengurusi kehidupan percintaan sepupunya, ataukah dia ingin suplai catatan paling rapi –yang sangat penting untuk kelangsungan studinya- dari Namjoon, terhenti karena sang sahabat yakin bahwa dia hendak mengambil pujaan hatinya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menawarkan apakah Yoongi ingin pulang bersamanya, Yoongi sudah keburu mendahuluinya dengan, _"Whatever you want to say, just shut up, Jimin!"_

Jimin heran, mengapa Namjoon dan Yoongi senang sekali menyuruhnya untuk ' _shut up'?_

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

 _Tarik nafas dan keluarkan perlahan._

 _Tarik nafas dan keluarkan perlahan._

 _Tarik nafas dan keluarkan perlahan._

Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi rutin untuk Namjoon sejak menjelang siang tadi. Sinar matahari senja yang menelusup melalui sela-sela jendela kaca besar disebelah kiri tempat tidurnya seperti tengah mengejek Namjoon dan mengingatkannya bahwa hari sudah akan berakhir.

Tapi kali ini Namjoon yakin dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Karena tangan halus yang digenggamnya siang tadi benar-benar milik Yoongi. Begitu nyata namun juga seolah seperti mimpi karena Namjoon tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri ketika dia dengan percaya dirinya memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi pada pemuda yang tingginya hanya beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya dan mengajaknya kencan besok.

Namjoon yakin dia nyaris mencubit pipinya sendiri ketika dia berbincang dengan Yoongi pagi tadi. Pemuda itu lebih terkejut lagi saat Yoongi bilang bahwa dia juga –seperti Namjoon- menyukai musik _hip hop_ dan hal inilah yang membuat Namjoon serasa disiram air dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Selera musik Yoongi sama dengannya, setidaknya Namjoon tidak perlu repot-repot untuk _'fake his interest'_ jika ternyata selera musik mereka berbeda jauh. Walaupun sebenarnya selera musik Namjoon cenderung _universal_ dan tidak hanya monoton disatu _genre_ saja, tetap saja dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, ternyata Yoongi juga tertarik dalam bidang _beat producing_. _And in fact_ , selama di Seoul, Yoongi aktif pada sebuah kelompok _rap underground_.

 _Namjoon could not ask for more, could he?_

Dalam jarak dekat, ternyata Yoongi terlihat lebih _beautiful_ dari yang Namjoon bayangkan. Kulit yang putih sedikit merona ketika Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Dan ketika Yoongi tertawa lepas setelah mendengar lelucon –yang jika kakaknya mendengar, dia pasti akan dijitak olehnya seketika itu juga-, membuat bibir atasnya terangkat hingga menonjolkan sedikit gusi bagian atasnya.

Dan senyumnya!

Oh Tuhan, Namjoon tidak pernah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan lima puluh kilo meter per jam ketika Yoongi tersenyum kepadanya. Namjoon hanya bersyukur bahwa dia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung, karena Namjoon yakin dia akan ada di rumah sakit saat ini jika dia memiliki penyakit itu.

Seperti mimpi rasanya karena tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon mengajak Yoongi kencan besok malam.

Dia hanya berharap kakaknya belum pulang dari liburanya besok dan meminta Namjoon untuk menjemputnya secara tiba-tiba, atau Jimin tidak akan berfikir bahwa besok adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Karena jika salah satu dari dua hal itu terjadi, Namjoon yakin dia akan membunuh seseorang.

 _Hell, He's gonna go on a date with Min Yoongi and nothing's matter!_

Malam ini, Namjoon tertidur dengan senyuman yang masih bersarang diwajahnya. Semoga saja rencananya esok hari berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

 _ **...To be continue**_

Thank you for all the reviews, like, favorites, followers and suggestions. And if there's any type of typos, please for give me for I am a human and I make mistakes. Hehehehe...

As for why there are suddenly Kyuhyun, well, I was listening to Kyuhyun's song when I wrote this and I did not even notice that I write his name instead of Namjoon. Sorry, my bad... however, I do love both of them ^_^

The relationship's progess is a lil bit slow in this, but I hope it would become better in the next few chapters.

 _So how do you think about this chapter? Please do talk to me through PM or Twitter ^^_

.

 _ **Tuneperserven Heaven**_ **,** thank you for a lovely long review from you ^^. Maaf karena masih banyak typo bertebaran disana-sini, kedepannya saya akan usahakan agar lebih baik lagi. Jimin oh Jimin, saya juga inginnya dia tidak naksir Yoongi. Saya sendiri juga penasaran, apakah akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan untuk Namjoon akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya?

 _ **Diyahpark1004**_ **,** Hmm...ini bukan ff remake, hanya saja mungkin saya terlalu cinta sama Kyuhyun? Karena secara tidak sadar saya menuliskan namanya... _Kyuhyun, please stay out of my mind for a while, thank you._ Terima kasih banyak kalau kamu suka dan terima kasih juga karena menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak disini. ^^

 _ **Hening965**_ **,** Yey Juga buat NamGi! Sayangnya, bukan, ini bukan fiction remake dari KyuMin. Although, in fact, I used to ship and write KyuMin in this site. Tetapi karena lupa email yang saya pakai di akun lama, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru ^^

 _ **Kikaka,**_ YEY! Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengepost ficiton saya disini *nangis terharu juga. Karena sungguh sangat jarang fiction NamGi disini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk melestarikan pairing ini disini. Iya, progress di WoL ini memang agak lambat, tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih banyak lagi moment namgi-nya. Saya masih banyak belajar kok TT_TT Thank you for your lovely comment! ^^v

Please do support NamGi / SugaMon more in the future~

Au revoir,

 _ **Zen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : **W** eeks **o** f **L** ove

 **Pairing** : **N** am **G** i / **S** uga **M** on

 **Genre** : Fluff ; Romance

[ **B** OY **x B** OY –I've warned you!]

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght** : Mini Series / Chaptered

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

 **Foreword :** My First Fiction in BTS Fandom, Please enjoy and I hope you'll like it ^_^

.

.

.

 **...oOOo...**

.

.

.

 _ **C'est Samedi –Sabtu**_

Satu dari dua jarum itu telah berada tepat pada angka dua belas, sedang yang lebih pendek menunjuk angka yang hanya terpaut dua langkah sebelumnya, sepuluh. Sang surya hari ini memilih untuk tersenyum mengiringi nyanyian burung-burung gereja yang tengah sibuk mencari makan, awan-awan putih yang semula nampak berunding pun kini memutuskan untuk berpencar dan berbagi keindahan si langit biru kepada para penikmat dibawahnya.

Namjoon melirik _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan angka yang dilihatnya pada jam yang terpasang di salah satu pertokoan yang dilewatinya tadi sama dengan apa yang ditunjukan oleh jam tangan miliknya. Terlalu cepat tiga puluh menit sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan bagi Namjoon –di kampus, setiap ada kelas, dia selalu datang satu menit sebelum kelas dimulai dengan alasan efisiensi waktu. Tetapi karena ini adalah kali pertama dia kencan dengan Yoongi, Namjoon memutuskan bahwa kesan pertama begitu menentukan kelangsungan kisah asmaranya ke depan.

Keduanya sebenarnya memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di _Les Bateliers_ , namun karena sepupu Yoongi akan pulang dari Jerman malam ini, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengubah waktu kencan mereka menjadi makan siang. Mereka juga sepakat untuk bertemu lebih pagi agar bisa berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Colmar terlebih dulu. Jadi, Namjoon mengusulkan bertemu di jembatan _Rue Turenne_ , tak jauh dari restoran tempat makan siang mereka nanti. Sebenarnya, Namjoon ingin sekali menikmati keindahan kota ini saat malam dengan Yoongi, karena suasana malamnya sungguh sangat romantis. Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin dewa-dewi keberuntungan akan berpihak pada Namjoon dikencan berikutnya. _AMEEN!_ teriak Namjoon di dalam pikirannya.

Namjoon bersandar pada besi pembatas di pinggir jembatan, melihat perahu-perahu sederhana menelusuri kanal-kanal kecil dengan membawa orang-orang menikmati keindahan kota ini melalui alur sungai _Lauch_ yang mengalir diantara dua deretan rumah-rumah tua dengan arsitektur setengah kayu bercat warna-warni. Aroma kopi dan tepung bercampur susu sesekali menggelitik hidung Namjoon, sedikit membuatnya lapar –karena pagi tadi Namjoon terlalu _deg-degan,_ membuat perutnya mendadak melilit hebat sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh sarapannya.

Memang hebat efek Min Yoongi pada kehidupan Kim Namjoon. Bayangkan saja, empat bulan berselang, kini pikiran Namjoon telah penuh sempurna olehnya. Hal-hal kecil yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah Namjoon perhatikan dari semua gadis-gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya, kini tanpa sadar dia tulis setiap detail dalam ingatannya. Seperti senyum kecil Yoongi yang sangat manis –seolah Namjoon baru saja makan cokelat terlalu banyak hingga membuat gusinya berdenyut. Suara khasnya menggelitik telinga Namjoon –yang selama ini yakin bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada alunan _Saint-Saens's Introduction dan Rondo Capriccioso Op. 28._ Atau cara berbicaranya yang terdengar seperti menggumam ketika dia tersipu. Semua itu seolah telah menjadi sebuah prasasti hidup yang kini bersemanyam dalam ruang kecil disudut hati Namjoon. Terlindungi dari segala hal rasional yang berusaha menariknya keluar. Tersembunyi, namun Namjoon dengan sangat mudah dapat menemukannya.

"Maaf!" Seru sebuah suara yang belakangan ini secara ajaib selalu terdengar samar-samar dalam setiap mimpinya, membuat dagu Namjoon terjatuh dari tangan yang menopangnya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya suara yang sama. Si pemilik suara kini tepat berada dihadapan Namjoon, namun dia nampak sedikit terengah, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Entah ada apa dengan tubuh Namjoon, tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat. Tertahan di tenggorokan. Pria yang kini berada dihadapannya sungguh sangat mempesona. Rambutnya yang kemarin masih berwarna pirang, kini sudah berubah warna menjadi sehitam langit malam. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat helaian-helaiannya nampak seperti berdansa dan dahinya yang sedikit berkerut itu terlihat tidak sesuai dengan keindahan musim semi disekelilingnya. Namjoon tidak sadar dia memandang Yoongi terlalu lekat, jika saja Yoongi tidak melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Namjoon, mungkin seharian nanti mereka hanya akan terdiam disini dengan Yoongi yang kebingungan dan Namjoon yang mematung diam.

Terpesona.

Dunia Namjoon sejenak tadi seperti teralihkan.

"Tidak, tidak!" Jawab Namjoon. Kedua tangannya dia gerakkan seperti _wiper_ mobil cepat-cepat, "Aku yang datang terlalu cepat!" tambahnya. Yoongi, yang satu tangannya kini menggenggam teralis besi pembatas jembatan itu, tersenyum. Tubuhnya kini tidak lagi tegang, kerut di dahi yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya, mendadak hilang. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku fikir, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Jika tadi Namjoon hanya terpesona sejenak, detik ini Namjoon sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk menjaga senyuman itu. Jika saja dia punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, Namjoon ingin mereka berhenti di detik ini, ketika senyuman itu tertuju tepat kepadanya.

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

.

Lantunan musik-musik klasik mengiringi langkah-langkah kecil mereka menyusuri jalanan batu. Layaknya drama yang diputar di televisi, dentingan piano lembut timbul-tenggelam menyapa telinga keduanya seperti _soundtrack_ yang diputar menemani kisah sang tokoh utama. Sementara percakapan orang-orang disekitar mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang. Melebur di dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, sesekali tangan dan bahu mereka saling beradu. Yoongi berusaha untuk menikmati keindahan kota ini, meskipun sebenarnya dia juga tengah berusaha menahan jantungnya agar tidak copot atau terpental keluar. Detakannya terlalu kencang. Terlalu cepat. Tidak seperti detaknya yang biasa. Bahkan Yoongi yakin, jika Namjoon mendekat sedikit saja ke arahnya, mungkin pria yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter itu akan dengan sangat jelas mendengarnya.

 _Tenangkan dirimu, Min Yoongi! Ini hanya makan siang bersama! Tidak lebih!_ Yoongi berseru dalam hati. Aneh! Padahal jika bertemu dengan Namjoon di cafe milik sepupunya, jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak secepat ini. Apakah karena hari ini Namjoon mengubah sedikit gaya berpakaiannya? Sweater yang biasa digunakannya –yang pernah membuat Yoongi berfikir sehangat apa jika dia dipeluk oleh Namjoon saat dia mengenakan sweater itu, kini berganti menjadi sebuah kemeja polos berwarna hitam. Celana khaki yang hampir setiap hari dia kenakan juga kini telah digantikan oleh Jeans berwarna biru pudar dengan beberapa sobekan dibagian lututnya.

Ataukah karena frame kacamatanya? Yoongi akui, _Frame_ transparant baru Namjoon itu sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti eksekutif muda dengan berjuta pengalaman. Berjalan dengan rasa penuh percaya diri –setidaknya itulah dilihat Yoongi saat ini. Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi lebih menyukai Namjoon yang hampir setiap pagi menikmati sarapan di cafe-nya. Namjoon yang biasa saja tetapi penuh dengan daya tariknya tersendiri.

 _Haaaaaaah...musim semi memang benar-benar musim yang cocok untuk jatuh cinta!_

"...ngi...Yoongi!"

Lamunan Yoongi tiba-tiba saja terputus. Deret bangunan yang tadi seolah mengapit mereka, kini sudah tidak nampak lagi. Dihadapan Yoongi kini berdiri sebuah air mancur dengan patung ksatria di tengahnya dan Namjoon yang memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa kau ingin beristirahat?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hehehe..." Jawab Yoongi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yoongi baru sadar kalau pergelangan tangan kanannya kini tengah digenggam oleh Namjoon. Tanpa sadar pipi Yoongi terasa panas dan jantungnya! Tuhan, Yoongi serasa seperti sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yoongi langsung menahan nafasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Namjoon menyentuh dahinya dan tanpa sadar Yoongi juga memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk fokus mengendalikan laju jantungnya yang kini makin tidak terkendali. Jika saja Yoongi tahu sejak awal kalau makan siang dengan Namjoon akan membuatnya memiliki resiko terkena serangan jantung lebih besar, dia sudah pasti akan menolaknya sejak awal. _Tapi apalah akal sehat ketika hati sudah mulai berbicara?_

"Kau tidak demam," kata Namjoon pelan. Yoongi perlahan membuka kedua matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi di siang hari bolong, "tentu saja aku tidak demam, aku baik-baik saja!" balas Yoongi dengan nada yang sedikit mengayun. Membuat si pemilik mata yang indah itu terkejut sendiri. Jika James –Jimin, sampai mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini, bisa habis dia digoda. Balasan Yoongi tadi membuat Namjoon tertawa, dan oh Tuhan! Jika Yoongi tidak memiliki harga diri yang setinggi langit, mungkin dia akan mulai merekam suara tawa itu di ponselnya agar bisa diputar ulang setiap malam menjelang tidurnya.

Memikirkan hal itu malah membuat pipi Yoongi makin terasa panas, dia yakin kini pipinya itu sudah berubah warna seperti kepiting yang direbus.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ok!" Seru Namjoon dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, langsung berlari ke tempat deretan kedai yang berjajar disana. Disini, di depan air mancur, Yoongi menunggu sambil berusaha mengendalikan laju jantungnya. Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat Namjoon nampak asik berbincang dengan penjual ice cream. Senyumnya merekah dan sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi sambil memberikan senyum simpul yang nampak malu-malu. Helaian rambut Namjoon yang tertiup semilir angin, mengingatkan Yoongi pada musim panas.

Entah karena warna-warni bunga yang bermekaran di sudut-sudut kota, aroma cokelat berpadu dengan krim keju kental yang terbawa angin lembut, atau karena dentingan lembut piano berpadu dengan suara _sexophone_ itu yang membuat apapun yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon nampak begitu indah hingga kadang membuatnya sulit sekali hanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Tak lama, Namjoon kembali dengan dua _cup_ _ice cream_. Pria berlesung pipi itu memberikan cup berisi _ice cream_ vanila setelah terlebih dahulu mempersilahkan Yoongi memilih rasa yang dia sukai dan rasa _strawberry_ kini tengah dinikmati oleh Namjoon. Keduanya kini duduk disebuah kursi tidak jauh dari air mancur dan kedai _ice cream_ itu berada dengan sebuah meja kecil berada diantara mereka. Mereka menikmatinya dalam diam, namun anehnya tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali, seperti keduanya telah lama saling mengenal. Hanya saja kadang diselingi dengan ketakutan bahwa jantung mereka akan keluar dari tempatnya karena berdetak terlalu keras.

"Aku dengar dari James, katanya, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan _part-time_ ya?" Tanya Yoongi, berusaha untuk memulai percakapan. Namjoon yang baru saja menghabiskan _ice cream_ -nya. Dia terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan alisnya bertaut, "James?" Yoongi mengangguk, sebelah tangannya kini sibuk menopang dagunya sambil memandang Namjoon. Sedangkan yang dipandang malah sibuk memandangnya balik, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ah...maaf, kalau tidak salah kau memanggilnya, Jimin." Kata Yoongi akhirnya.

"Ahhh... Park Jimin!" Ekspresi kebingungan Namjoon tadi mendadak hilang seketika setelah nama itu disebut, hanya saja kedua alisnya masih sedikit bertaut. "Apa saja yang diceritakan si kecil itu padamu?" Tanya Namjoon balik. Lagi-lagi lesung pipi itu sukses membuat lutut Yoongi terasa lemas. Untungnya dia sedang duduk saat ini, jadi tidak usah takut terlihat bodoh karena terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Kalau James itu kecil, apa kabarnya denganku?!" Protes Yoongi.

Namjoon tertawa renyah, "Kalau kau itu bukan kecil, tapi imut!" Balas Namjoon.

 _BOOM!_ Pipi Yoongi mendadak seperti menggunakan _blush on_ yang sering digunakan Belle, pelanggan setia di The Min's. Yoongi memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria, namun baru kali ini ada yang menyebutnya imut. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Namjoon! _Ini pasti mimpi!_ Teriak Yoongi dalam hati.

"YA! Aku ini pria! Tidak pantas disebut imut, _tau_!" Protes Yoongi lagi. Dihadapannya, Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau memang imut," bantah Namjoon, "lihat! Kau saja sampai tidak sadar sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu!" tambahnya lagi. Masih dengan tawa kecil, membuat lengkungan kecil di pipinya itu semakin nampak dan tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi makin _deg-degan_.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke _Les Bateliers,_ sudah waktunya makan siang." Potong Namjoon saat Yoongi masih saja sibuk protes soal imut atau tidak imutnya dia.

"Tapi bukankah kita harus memesan meja dulu kalau kita makan disana?" Tanya Yoongi polos. Yoongi agak malas untuk menunggu dua jam disana hanya agar mereka bisa mendapatkan meja. Meskipun makanan di _Les Bateliers_ memang enak, dan mereka memang berencana untuk makan siang disana, tetapi sebenarnya Yoongi lebih memilih untuk makan di tempat lain daripada harus kelaparan.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku sudah reservasi lebih dulu." Jawab Namjoon bangga.

Yoongi memandangnya takjub, bola matanya seketika nampak membesar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, _"What? When? How?"_

" _It's a secret!_ " Goda Namjoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia menarik tangan Yoongi perlahan dan dengan jalan berbatu indah itu menjadi saksinya, tangan keduanya kini saling menggenggam.

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

.

"Namjoon?!"

 _SHIT!_ Namjoon mengumpat pelan. Dia kenal suara itu. Suara menyebalkan itu adalah suara yang sehari-hari membuatnya ingin mengunci diri seharian di rumah. Suara menyebalkan itu pula yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa pergi kencan dengan Yoongi karena pemiliknya telah sukses membuat Namjoon nyaris melakukan pembunuhan paling sadis dalam sejarah. Namjoon tengah berhitung di kepalanya, manakah yang lebih menguntungkan baginya, bergeming atau tak bergeming? Tetapi belum juga dia memutuskan, si pemilik suara itu kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil memberikan senyum paling manis (baca: mengerikan) padanya.

"Ternyata ini alasanmu memilih untuk tidak menjemputku?"

 _Sepertinya lebih baik menghindar dan pura-pura tidak dengar saja,_ putus Namjoon akhirnya. Dia melengos, mencoba untuk buru-buru keluar dari kamar kecil. Dari semua daftar orang yang tidak ingin Namjoon temui hari ini, kenapa malah justru yang bertengger pada puncak daftar itu yang menyapanya, di kamar kecil pula, _kan susah jika dia ingin melarikan diri_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Setelah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu, Namjoon kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil berdoa dalam hati gangguan tadi tidak akan datang menghampirinya.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan hari ini tidak sedang berpihak padanya, karena orang itu –masih dengan senyum menyebalkan andalannya, malah duduk tepat di sebelah mejanya. "Ah, rupanya kau ada kencan hari ini." Sapanya. Wajahnya mengarah kepada Namjoon, namun matanya lekat memandang Yoongi yang kini tengah bingung –meskipun bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyum canggung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Desis Namjoon tepat di samping telinganya.

"Jadi ini sikapmu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan kakakmu, huh?" Balas si rambut cokelat, sama mendesisnya dengan Namjoon. Sedetik setelahnya, dia kembali menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman –yang sebenarnya santun, tetapi di mata Namjoon, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang mengerikan. Baru saja Namjoon ingin membalasnya, dia sudah buru-buru memotongnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan teman kencanmu ini padaku?"

Namjoon akhirnya pasrah, menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghempaskannya perlahan. _Here goes nothing_ , "Yoongi, ini Donghyuk, kakakku," kata Namjoon memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Ah...Yoongi!" seru Donghyuk setelah menjabat tangan Yoongi, sukses membuat pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya agak terkejut. "Jadi kau orang yang berhasil membuat adikku yang membosankan itu tidak bisa tidur tiap malam?"

"Hyung!"

"Pantas saja dia begitu tergila-gila, ternyata kau itu lumayan tampan." Gumam Donghyuk sambil mengelus-elus dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Hmm...baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan," tambahnya lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya perkataan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria berambut gimbal itu masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman. " _Well, Namjoon is just too boring to spend your time with,_ " kata Donghyuk dengan nada putus asa.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, anak muda jaman sekarang memang suka tantangan, _sih_!" tambahnya lagi. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia nampak sedang menahan rasa sakit, sambil menatap Namjoon dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan, _'what? I just state the truth!'._

"Hyung! Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada temanku!" protes Namjoon mulai frustasi. Dia memandang Yoongi khawatir. Sementara Yoongi terlihat sedikit _amused_ dengan cara adik-kakak ini bertukar rasa kasih sayang. Membuat Yoongi agak merindukan Jiyoung.

"Teman kencan, maksudmu?" ralat Donghyuk. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menghakimi.

"Iya, iya, hyung Yoongi itu teman kencanku!" ralat Namjoon akhirnya. Setelah dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, akhirnya Donghyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil bersiul, " _Alright, alright!_ Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lagipula aku hanya numpang buang air kecil disini."

Mendengar pengakuan Donghyuk, Namjoon langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Entah berusaha menahan malu atau menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan Donghyuk pada kanal yang ada tepat disebelah meja makan.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, adikku yang manis! Aku dan Hoseok akan menunggumu!" Teriak Donghyuk sambil berlalu. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka menoleh dan bergumam tentang betapa tidak tahu dirinya Donghyuk. Namjoon langsung pura-pura tidak mengenal orang yang masih melambaikan tangan itu ke arahnya. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

 **ooOOoo**

.

.

Enam jam terasa sebentar jika dilalui bersama dengan orang yang membuat duniamu terasa berbeda. Dunia yang dulu seolah hanya hitam dan putih, kini memiliki lebih banyak pilihan warna di dalamnya. Tempat yang awalnya abstrak, karena dia, jadi mulai terlihat bentuknya sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan tempat yang penuh sesak pun seolah hanya menyisakan keduanya saja, diantara orang-orang yang asik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Namjoon dan Yoongi hari ini. Panjang namun juga singkat. Gugup namun menyenangkan. _Nerve-wrecking but also exiting._ Kini di saat waktu mereka untuk bersama sudah sampai di menit terakhir, keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana menolak keinginan hati untuk bisa terus bersama. Setidaknya, hanya untuk beberapa jam, tidak, beberapa menit lagi.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, seolah tidak ingin terpisah. Bibir mereka terangkat membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah. Dan ketika mata keduanya saling memandang, hati mereka saling memeluk dalam diam.

Namjoon menikmati saat ini, ketika dia dapat dengan bebas merekam wajah Yoongi yang terseyum sambil memandangnya lurus, tepat di bola matanya. Manik mata hitamnya, bulu mata panjangnya, senyuman itu! Ah, rasanya Namjoon butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk disimpan dalam pikirannya. Jadi diam-diam, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria dihadapannya, memiringkannya beberapa derajat sebelum mengecup bibir yang sedari tadi seolah menggodanya.

Kecupan itu singkat, namun sukses membuat keduanya melayang. Mata Yoongi yang terpejam, kini mulai membuka perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. Pipi Yoongi mulai memerah dan alih-alih mencubitnya gemas, Namjoon mengelusnya lembut sambil berusaha membawa Yoongi kembali menatapnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , bolehkah aku melakukan ini lagi besok?" tanya Namjoon halus.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil mencari kesungguhan dibalik tatapan lembut Namjoon.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya setiap hari?" tanya Namjoon lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang sama.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya setiap hari senin?"

 _Another nod_.

"Selasa?"

 _Nod._

"Rabu?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Kamis?"

Yoongi menjawabnya masih dengan anggukan berseling dengan senyuman.

"Jumat?"

Yoongi menatapnya, mulai kesal. Tetapi masih mengangguk.

"Bahkan sabtu dan minggu juga?" tanya Namjoon lagi, "tanpa hari libur?"

" _Dork!"_ Balas Yoongi sambil memukul dada Namjoon pelan. Tentu saja Yoongi akan memberikan kecupan untuknya setiap hari jika Namjoon memintanya. Ya, jika Namjoon memintanya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi bahkan hanya untuk mencium Namjoon lebih dulu.

Namjoon sumringah tak kuasa menahan senyum yang kini memenuhi wajahnya. Dipandangnya Yoongi masih dengan tatapan yang lembut sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "kalau begitu, maukah kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku di minggu-minggu selanjutnya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan?"

Kali ini Yoongi tidak membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kecupan ringan tepat di bibir Namjoon dan sebuah pelukan erat.

Sepertinya minggu-minggu mereka selanjutnya akan dipenuhi dengan campuran antara hati yang berdebar, senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dan rasa cinta yang sedikit demi sedikit datang.

.

.

.

 _ **...Fin**_

I know it's been a while since I post chapter 2, but I've been so busy and the writer block won't just go away. This is not the ending I intended to do at first, but yeah. Apologize for a very late update and enjoy.

Feedback is very much appreciated ^_^

Please do support NamGi / SugaMon more in the future~

See you on the next project!

Au revoir,

 _ **Zen.**_


End file.
